Fetish
by Calico The3Colors
Summary: There is one time when suddenly Tsukishima wants to touch Yamaguchi's waist so much [for Tadashi's bday & Yuyi]


It's odd. It's totally weird.

It's his first time feeling like this toward his one friend and best friend. It flowed slowly inside his chest. So warm, yet ticklish. How should Tsukisima describe it? Was it felt good? Or was it felt convenient? He's not too sure.

One thing the glasses boy knew was, he liked the sensation. He wanted to grasp this warmness into his hand if he could. Cherish it and wouldn't let it go away even for a single minute.

**.**

**Haikyuu! ****© Furudate Haruichi**

**Fetish © cnbdg1011141844**

**One shot for Yamaguchi's bday (11/10) and YexiangYuyi**

**Warn: only fluff, hopefully. Not betaed, btw.**

**.**

It happened about a week ago, when Karasuno had done with their usual weekly practice. At the corner of the club room was Hinata, grumbling. He protested for what Kageyama did this afternoon. He stated Kageyama gave him a lot of lame tosses. Then Kageyama, definitely would be pissed off. He threw his sweaty shirt, slamming correctly onto Hinata's funny face.

It's a routine for the ginger and the raven, though. We almost couldn't see if they're only teasing repeatedly or truly fighting. Hinata and his 'Groar! Gyah! Muahh!' as well as Kageyama and his 'Hinata _boke!_'. They're too opposite, but they're close to each other.

If we compared them with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi … then you don't have to compare. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were barely speaking, but they loved teasing the number 9 and 10 of Karasuno. They're partner in crime, at making them angry.

It's when Yamaguchi changed his t-shirt into his Karasuno uniform. He wore his tired face to speak to Tsukishima, asking him if Tsukki wanted to have a dinner at a near fast food restaurant before they return to home.

That was it, the time, the first minute of Tsukishima felt the ticklish inside his chest and stomach.

He's sure enough he's not a pervert. And he's sooo sure he didn't have a fetish at something beside the dinosaurs and strawberry cakes.

However … _What is this? Why am I_ …

His vision toward his best friends named Yamaguchi Tadashi changed drastically.

And it thanked to the source, Yamaguchi himself, for showing the fairness of his own waist skin. Smooth, so white, and firm. No feckless or pimples

.

It was tight, the south side of Tsukishima's body.

.

.

"I go home first, Yamaguchi. See you tomorrow."

"Eh? But, how about a dinner at—"

Yamaguchi's voice had been cut when seeing Tsukishima placed his big head phone around his blondie hair. He didn't reach up for his Tsukki since he knew Tsukishima didn't like to be pulled out.

At the other hand, Tsukishime was in fighting with his own mind. Since that 'what the hell is happened with me' minute, he couldn't stare back at the Yamaguchi's catty eyes. He didn't dare. He was afraid, afraid of being drown by his beautiful eyes just as his waist skin did.

Okay, it's probably just his imagination. He HAD SEEN Yamaguchi's skin countless times. They shared bath sometimes, whether at each other home when one of them had a sleepover or after practices. And the most importand thing was, even he had see Yamaguchi's 'not too big elephant' south there. And yes, Tsukishima didn't feel anything. Never.

Yet, WHY?!

And it felt tight again, the front part of his trouser.

.

Distraction.

Yamaguchi became an object that could distract Tsukishima from the reality. His mind was blank; he easily got pulled into the train of trans. He couldn't concentrate; his mind was only on Yamaguchi, more accurately at his waist skin.

Ah, he just realized why it had to be the waist part? Nothing special about that fair, smooth, and slender skin of his, except …

Tsukishima wanted to touch it so badly.

Was it the same as my imagination?

Okay, he had become a pervert toward his best friend and it's surely would make the shorter boy worried because thanks to that, Tsukishima hadn't spoke with Yamaguchi since two days ago.

With his brownie eyes, Yamaguchi could only stare at Tsukki's back. He didn't dare to speak with the blondie, nor call his name. He avoided him, Yamaguchi thought, or in term of 'let's break our friendship, I don't need a pathetic like you'.

The brunet shook his head. How could he have a negative thinking as that? Tsukishima was a jerk sometime, but he wouldn't cut the string between them, would he?

Yamaguchi needed to speak with someone, someone who could release this burden out of his heart. He still wanted to be friend with his Tsukki, his hero!

However, who? Who is the reliable one to speak with?

His first year teammates? A.k.a Hinata and Kageyama? Nah…

Tanaka? Nishinoya? Definitely nope. They're too … noisy.

Ah, how about Sugawa—ah, he couldn't do that. Sugawara was so nice to them. He's the mother figure of Karasune besides the beautiful manager, Shimizu. If Yamaguchi told him about his distant with the glasses wearer, he'd be more than worried. The grayed senior would definitely help him 'till Tsukishima told his problem. Yamaguchi didn't want to interfere his senior.

Then only one thing the thin boy could do. Just speak with him directly, one versus one.

.

"Tsukki, can … can we speak?"

Tsukishima almost dropped his bottle of mineral water, if only he didn't have that deadpan expression. He easily controlled his breaths, but barely to ease his heart beats.

Seeing Yamaguchi at his sweat soaked t-shirt, revealing the slight view of his skin inside, it's more than enough to make Tsukishima 'up'.

Thank goodness there's no one except them two, so nobody could see his best friend's precious fair skin.

'_Shit! What am I thinking?_'

Shaking his head, in worry Yamaguchi reached his hand up to stroke Tsukishima's forehead, just to be pulled up as highly as he could. The freckles boy gasped in shock.

Why he did that?

Of course, to make Yamaguchi's waist skin could be seen at a near gap. It's hotter from this close, Tsukishima was hungry.

"Tsukki, what are—"

"Can I touch it?"

Yamaguchi made sure Tsukishima could hear his "Eh?". Besides, it's kind of spooky. Spooky Tsukki wasn't funny at all, right?

"What do you mean, Tsuk—"

"Can I touch your waist, Yamaguchi?"

Opening his mouth, Yamaguchi was too shocked to realize the other's fingers had danced at his waist band. Tsukishima never made a request before. Then why he made a unique wish like this? Touching his waist? It's not like he had skins as smooth as girls, right? And the size. It's nothing sexy at all.

Tsukishima moved his fingers slowly, as if treasuring his time, pinning and memorizing the texture of his best friend's skin. He didn't know himself why he suddenly loved at his waist. He just .. did.

Rubbing the texture with his thumb, Tsukishima used his other hand to fully grab the waist. It's circling Yamaguchi's and it felt so nice

And warm. Their lips almost brushed because of the impact.

Without them two knowing or realize, Tsukiyama had squatted down, right in front of Yamaguchi's standing figure. The almost 190 cm boy pulled the sweaty t-shirt up and the shorts down, making sure the brunet's skins could be more revealing and making sure that Tsukki could …

_Bite!_

"Ah! Tsuk-Tsukki, why- you bit me!"

Could have more access to treasure the firmness, white, fair, and slender skin of his best friend's waist that could make his south standing up.

"Yamaguchi, can I kiss your waist?"

.

.

Tsukishima Kei, a self contained boy, made a new fetish for his own satisfaction.

Named Yamaguchi, his 'pathetic' best friends, the brunet, the freckles. Yet a beautiful figure, someone whom Tsukishima called the cool one by.

"Tsukki, please stop. It .. it tickles. I can't stand anymo- Ah!"

Yamaguchi went limp and saw white.

His waist, unfortunately was the most sensitive part of his not too perfect body. And no one, including the owner of the body, knew.

Now Tsukiyama understood why he wanted to touch his waist so badly.

From now on, he'd make sure to make Yamaguchi see 'white' again.

"Tsukki, please stop. I might 'pee' again."

Tsukishima deafened his ears. He only wanted to touch his new fetish.

His Yamaguchi.

His Tadashi.

* * *

><p><strong>CN Corner<strong>: I think it's failed. I'm really bad at fluff TT^TT. Sorry for the rashness, since I'm too in hurry to watch EMA, hehehe. Happy bday Tadashi dear! Have a happy life with your Tsukki! And this is special for you, Yuyi dear. Feedback, please!


End file.
